wwebradyfandomcom-20200214-history
Ethan Carter III
Michael Hutter (March 18, 1983), better known by his ring name Ethan Carter (or abbreviated as EC3), a American professional wrestler who performed in FCW, NXT and WWE. He is best known for his ring name Derrick Bateman during in the fourth and fifth seasons of NXT. Hutter began his professional wrestling career in 2002, and wrestled for several promotions beginning in 2006. In July 2006, Hutter signed a contract with World Wrestling Entertainment, where he wrestled as Derrick Bateman. He was assigned to WWE's developmental territories Ohio Valley Wrestling and Florida Championship Wrestling, where he won the FCW Florida Tag Team Championship with Johnny Curtis. During his time with WWE, he competed in the fourth and fifth seasons of NXT. Professional wrestling career World Wrestling Entertainment Florida Championship Wrestling (2009–2010) On July 24, 2006, Bateman appeared at the Heat tapings prior to Raw, where he teamed with Chris Cronus in a loss to Viscera and Charlie Haas. While competing on NXT, he appeared in pre-taped vignette on Raw as a scientist with the "Bateman Institute" advertising a fictional Mark Henry cologne. NXT (2010–2013) During the finale of season three of NXT, it was announced that Bateman would be part of the fourth season, with Season 1 alumnus Daniel Bryan as his mentor. He made his in-ring debut for NXT the following week during the season premiere, teaming with Bryan in a loss to Conor O'Brian and his pro Alberto Del Rio. He had his first singles match on NXT on December 14, but lost to Del Rio by submission. The following week, Bateman won two challenges, earning points towards immunity from elimination. Following the first elimination, the immunity points were reset to zero, and on the January 11 broadcast of NXT, Bateman won both challenges to earn three immunity points in total. The following week, Bateman won another challenge, bringing his immunity points total to seven and earning him immunity from elimination. On the same episode, Bateman won his first match on NXT, teaming with Bryan to defeat Brodus Clay and Ted DiBiase in a tag team match. Bateman made it to the final three competitors, but was eliminated on the February 22 broadcast of NXT. After Conor O'Brian was eliminated on the June 28 broadcast of NXT Redemption, it was announced that Bateman would be added to the show for the last few weeks, bringing back his pro Daniel Bryan in the process. The following week, Bateman and Bryan defeated Darren Young and Titus O'Neil in a tag team match in Bateman's first match for the show. On the July 19 broadcast of NXT Redemption, Batemen turned heel by trying to help Darren Young defeat Titus O'Neil but failed. The following week he cemented his heel status by accepting Young's help to defeat O'Neil. He became the first "rookie" in NXT history to have his own entrance theme and video. On the August 16 broadcast of NXT Redemption, Bateman joined forces with his on-screen girlfriend, Maxine to feud with Titus O'Neil and AJ. That same night, Bateman won a match against O'Neil after interference from Maxine. On the October 26 edition of NXT Redemption, after winning a match against Titus O'Neil, Bateman proposed to Maxine. She slapped him, leading to a kiss and hug meaning she accepts the proposal. On the December 7 edition of NXT Redemption, Batemen turned face once again after Maxine broke up with him . Bateman then beat Johnny Curtis in two matches, but on the December 28 edition of NXT, Maxine would turn on Bateman, kissing Curtis and leaving with him, thus turning Bateman face once again. On the January 11 edition of NXT Redemption in a backstage segment with Justin Gabriel, Bateman claimed that he never sent any text message to Teddy Long about him going to Smackdown and leaving Maxine behind in NXT.On the 100th episode of NXT Redemption, during Maxine and Johnny Curtis' wedding ceremony, Bateman came out and showed a security camera video clip in his locker room when Johnny Curtis took Bateman's iPad and sent a mail to Teddy Long about getting rid of Maxine and going to Smackdown. After watching the clip , Maxine slapped Curtis and reunited with Bateman with a slap and a then a kiss. On the February 15 episode of NXT Redemption, Bateman teamed with Justin Gabriel to defeat the team of Heath Slater and Johnny Curtis, and afterwards saved his friend Kaitlyn from a jealous Maxine. Two weeks later, Kaitlyn would confess her love for Bateman kissing him during an intervention also invovling Justin Gabriel and Alicia Fox, until Maxine came out and again attacked Kaitlyn. On the March 7 episode of NXT Redemption, Bateman was backstage with Johnny Curtis and Maxine, who revealed to Bateman that they are no longer dating after Kaitlyn kissed Bateman, leading to Bateman and Kaitlyn defeating Johhny Curtis and Maxine in a mixed tag team match the on the March 14 episode of NXT Redemption, and afterwards would confess his love for Kaitlyn and kissed her, thus solidifying their relationship. On the March 21 episode of NXT Redemption, Bateman and Kaitlyn were backstage with Tamina talking about he and Kaitlyn's new found relationship, and later encountered Maxine and Johnny Curtis, who accused them of being involved with Matt Striker's disappearance. Bateman was accompanied by Kaitlyn in singles competition on the March 28 episode of NXT Redemption, losing to Hunico. Bateman and Kaitlyn discovered Matt Striker in a janitor's closet hidden by Curt Hawkins and Tyler Reks on the April 11 episode of NXT Redemption. On the April 25 episode of NXT Redemption, Bateman was attacked by JTG, and later went on to defeat him in singles competition. Bateman made his televised return on the May 4 episode of SmackDown where he faced Ryback, but was defeated. On the May 9 episode of NXT Redemption, Bateman was attacked backstage by an unknown person. On the May 30 episode of NXT Redemption, Bateman competed in a tag team match with Percy Watson and Justin Gabriel in a winning effort against Johnny Curtis, Michael McGillicutty, and JTG. He also returned to SmackDown! on June 8, being defeated by the newly-drafted Brodus Clay. On the final episode of the fifth season of NXT on June 13, Bateman teamed with Percy Watson in a losing effort against Curt Hawkins and Tyler Reks. Bateman then continued to appear on NXT, where he defeated rival Johnny Curtis on the June 27 episode. On May 17, 2013, Bateman was released from his contract. Return to WWE (2018–present) On January 27, 2018, Hutter, under his EC3 moniker, returned to WWE and its developmental territory NXT, sitting in the audience at NXT TakeOver: Philadelphia. WWE later confirmed his signing and acknowledged his past as Derrick Bateman during his promo. On March 8, he wrestled his first NXT match since his return, defeating Kassius Ohno. At NXT TakeOver: New Orleans, EC3 wrestled in a ladder match to crown the new NXT North American Champion involving Adam Cole, Killian Dain, Lars Sullivan, Ricochet and The Velveteen Dream. Since his return, EC3 has compiled a near-undefeated record in singles matches, defeating NXT roster members including Kassius Ohno, Raul Mendoza, Trent Seven, Tian Bing and Mars Wang. His first loss was during a match against No Way Jose during the April 14th edition of NXT. Main roster (2019) During the January 7 episode of RAW, EC3 and several members of NXT, including Lars Sullivan, team Heavy Machinery, Nikki Cross and Lacey Evans were featured in a vignette announcing their impending debuts on the main rosters. Gallery Derrick Bateman.jpg External links Category:American wrestlers Category:Current Superstar Category:Male professional wrestlers Category:People from Ohio Category:NXT Winners